


Quicksilver Reflections

by ThatFiend



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bleach Brave Souls: Spirit Society, Kitsune Ichimaru Gin, M/M, Team FUCK AIZEN, merciless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFiend/pseuds/ThatFiend
Summary: "I thought I told you to be careful not to get tricked again."Ichimaru's never fooled Ichigo, not in the ways that mattered anyway.





	Quicksilver Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the Spirit Society storyline in Bleach Brave Souls. If you've not read it and want context you can find that story here:
> 
> https://spiritsociety.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'd also like to blame this blog for everything.

Ichigo had fallen for the trap, and just might have doomed the Rukia of this world. _Fuck_, why did he never get any smarter about this shit?

  
  


The Kitsune was already turning away, already dismissing Ichigo as insignificant now that he had what he wanted. “I’ll let you guys go.” he drawled, shrugging carelessly in a way that was entirely unbefitting of a ‘Lord’, “You might get eaten by other spirits…” 

  
  


He ignored Kon’s angry squawking, only pausing to turn his head to smirk at Ichigo, adding, “...but if you want to run away, now’s your chance.”

  
  


...Just like the other silver-haired, mysterious bastard who’d told him to get gone if he didn’t want to die. Ichigo could agree with the Kitsune bastard about one thing - It  _ was _ eerie that so much of what was happening here was so familiar to him. He hadn’t been satisfied with how it ended last time though.

  
  


“Are you doing this for Rangiku?” Ichigo asked, half ready for the sudden deadly tension that stole the air around him. 

  
  


He’d forgotten just how  _ blue _ Ichimaru’s eyes had been until he was faced with the same arctic glare again.

  
  


“How do you know that name?” Gone was all trace of mischief in the Kitsune’s voice, now there was only the bite of ice. So he’d been right.

  
  


“She was crying when he died. The Gin in my world.” Ichigo replied. And honestly, that was all he knew, but he remembered the evaluating glance of a dying man on him as he'd stood outside the Dangai, even if he'd never thought about it again until today. And Rangiku, looking like her world had been torn open in front of her, curled over him, unable to stop him from bleeding out. Ichigo doesn’t know why Ichimaru turned on Aizen, but he knows who he did it for.

  
  


The Kitsune was frowning now, the implication of Ichigo’s words caught and put together. Ichigo knew his next question before he asked it. “Aizen killed him.”

  
  


He saw something like grief slide into the Gin of this world’s expression. Maybe something like dull resignation too for a millisecond, before it was all hidden away under a false smile. “You can’t exactly compare  _ human drama _ to that of  _ Kami _ .” he dismissed. Ichigo felt a scalding flicker of anger at being underestimated again.

  
  


“And a Shinigami war? How does that compare?” 

  
  


Blue eyes slit open again, coldly assessing. The smile on his face wasn’t condescending, wasn’t playful, wasn’t friendly - it was a facade, something polite crafted to hide  _ most _ of his ferocity. That look was enough to raise the hair on the back of Ichigo’s neck, and he knew it.

  
  


“Alright  _ human _ ,” Ichimaru goaded, letting the word drag ominously, “you have my attention. What is it you’re proposing.”

  
  


Ichigo let out a forceful breath, squared his shoulders and stared the Fox down. “Let Rukia go, make no report of her interacting with me - and I’ll help you take down Aizen.”

  
  


“Ichigo!” Kon yelped, plush arm whacking his leg. “What are you  _ doing _ ?”

  
  


A sharp bark of laughter cut off any reply. 

  
  


“That’s a big promise,” Ichimaru chuckled, “but did you already forget I have all I needed of you?” he asked, gesturing with the Demon Gem he still held. Oh yeah, Ichigo was still sour about that, but he wasn’t about to let himself be manipulated again. Not this soon anyway.

  
  


“ _ Captain _ Ichimaru Gin tried to kill Aizen on his own" Ichigo challenged, brusquely explaining, "He followed him, turned traitor on the Shinigami with him and waited out a war, only to turn around and stab Aizen in the heart. It ended with him cut down, bleeding out in Rangiku's arms."

  
  


Ichimaru’s eyes burned with Machiavellian cynicism. "You said Aizen killed him."

  
  


"Aizen had already fused with the…" Ichigo stumbled, unsure whether or not he should name the Hogyokou - Ichimaru wasn't an ally, and he only had the barest idea of what the man wanted. "With an artifact." he settled on. “It meant he couldn’t be killed.”

  
  


“But you stopped him.” Ichimaru deducted.

  
  


Ichigo shrugged awkwardly, wanting to crawl out of his skin. He'd been desperate, and stupid, and lucky. He'd rebuilt his confidence on martyrdom after having it shattered by a man wearing the same face as the one before him, only to have it shattered again when he'd gambled everything and Aizen still breathed. He didn’t know if he hated or appreciated Kon’s sympathetic touch on his leg. "I didn't, I - I wasn't alone.” he deflected, “I mean, I fought Aizen, but it was Urahara's trap that stopped him."

  
  


“You kicked his ass.” Kon piped up loyally, slapping Ichigo’s calf, “But you don’t have to help this sleazebag Ichigo! Just make him free Rukia, and we’re good.”

  
  


“So another Aizen can fuck over somewhere else?” Ichigo asked. Kon deflated at that. 

  
  


“...Rukia and everyone will get hurt if the Aizen here is anything like the Shinigami one, won’t they?” He said sadly, nodding to himself a little. Kon seemed to shake himself, plush fists going to his hips. “Alright Ichigo, we’ll just have to kick his ass! And then Rukia will be like ‘Kyaa~ Kon-sama is so cool’” Kon hugged himself, swaying on his feet with a dreamy look on his face. Was this? “And she’ll hug me between her boobs and-” Yep. Ichigo felt the vein in his temple pop.

  
  


“Kon!”

  
  


The little pervert jumped about three feet. “Ah-a-anyway, stopping Aizen doesn’t mean you have to trust  _ him _ though!” He jabbed an accusing paw at Ichimaru, who seemed thoroughly amused.

  
  


“My, my, don’t you have an excitable little companion.”

  
  


“Do we have a deal?” Ichigo demanded roughly, not willing to play games with the Fox. Ichimaru wasn’t intimidated.

  
  


He tapped two elegant fingers to his cheek, seemingly in contemplation. Ichigo wondered how he’d never noticed the claws before, but now he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the deadly points and the wicked curve of the Ichimaru’s smile.  _ Fuck _ his attraction to dangerous, he’d already had to suffer it with Grimmjow earlier.

  
  


Ichimaru grinned wider, a husky little chuckle rolling from him. Shit. Shit. Ichigo knows expression must have given him away. Blue eyes roved his body, the provocative gaze dragging up his legs, up his torso, lingering at the flush of heat rising on his neck so long he started fidgeting. Ichimaru laughed at the disgusted fake-vomiting Kon had started up.

  
  


“Oi!”

  
  


“I’m willing to consider it,” Ichimaru replied, tone frustratingly, playfully, seductive. Ichigo internally cursed at the heat in his belly. “So it looks like you’ll have to come home with me, and we’ll find out if you can be of use.”

  
  


Did he have to phrase it like  _ that _ ?

  
  


“Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you want to keep up on GinIchi content then feel free to join the discord server :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/8KqQvt4


End file.
